universe_of_omnisfandomcom-20200214-history
Laetus: Insectum
Those of the insectum are members of a massive hive, all working to serve their queen. Within the hive there are different classes of insectum, including the builders who maintain the hive itself, the warriors who protect the hive and queen, the harvesters who gather food and materials, and the caretakers who raise and train the next generation of insectum. Those born of different classes have unique features. The builders have strong arms, skillful hands with long fingers, and a passive telepathy amongst the other builders to keep things running smoothly. Within the hierarchy, builders are the lowest, yet most numerous class. Builders not only craft the hive, but are also their artisans, painters, and crafters. Warriors The warriors are born for battle, and are suited as such. Warriors are covered more fully by an armored exoskeleton of chitin, coming in varying colors. The exoskeleton covers their hands in interlocking segments, much like the armor shown below. Beneath this armor lies their most deadly weapon, their stingers. The stinger is able to rapidly extend and retract from the back of their hand, moving so quickly it is impossible to the human eye. If so desired, the stinger can inject several different poisons or toxins into an enemy body. One causes paralysis, another asphyxiation, a third works as a clotting agent, and the fourth causes an almost hypnotic state in the prey, making them relaxed and euphoric, vulnerable to suggestion. The wings of the warriors are broad and cover a large surface area. Excellent for flying and buffeting enemies with wind Harvesters Harvesters are masters of stealth and hiding, having been born to venture out, find, and bring back materials for the hives. Thus, the harvesters often have smooth black exoskeletons, unlike the linked armor of the warriors. Their exoskeletons cover most of their arms and legs, and are more malleable, almost soft to the touch. As a further measure, with focus, the harvesters are able to change the color of their exoskeletons to match their surroundings. The harvesters actually have two sets of wings, ideal for silent flight, making minimal noise and disturbing the surrounding area as little as possible. They are able to hover almost indefinitely, waiting. Due to their innate skills in stealth, they have also been hired as rogues and assassins by other species. Caretakers The caretaker class are born with one purpose in mind- healing and the wellbeing of others. They raise and care for newborns and the ill. They have very little exoskeleton, and most resemble humans. Their defining traits as insectum are their antennae and compound eyes. As caretakers, they have a similar needle to those of the warrior class, only it serves the opposite purpose. Their stingers can ease allergic reactions, thin the blood, reduce infection, ease pain, and knock someone unconscious. While they have little obvious exoskeleton, they do have large, broad segments covering their wings, much like a ladybug. The women of the caretaker class are constantly nursing, and therefore must be able to constantly produce the necessary food for the children. The children are fed similarly to humans. The Queen The queen is the most insectoid of all classes. Within a hive, there is one queen, large and nearly defenseless without her warriors. She is constantly laying eggs to support the hive. Return to Laetus: Species